From Friendship to Love
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo que la conoce, sin duda alguna sus brillantes sonrisas y esa actitud tan explosiva le resultaban incomodas, pero conforme los días,a veces resultaba imposible no sentirse dichoso cuando la tenia a su lado.#One-shot#AU#SenketsuxMako#SenketsuHumanizado#SanageyamaxRyuko#LeveInumutaxJakuzure


**Hola, señores, señoritas, etc, etc, muchos quizás me conozcan, otros no, y de seguro dirán ¿Quién rayos es esta loca?, pero me presento, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su servicio. Esta no es mi primera vez escribiendo de Kill la Kill, sin embargo esta vez, alejándome de mi pareja favorita del anime, me centrare en una que se me ocurrió por una imagen que encontré, y la idea circulo en mi cabeza un tiempo después.**

**Así que este es un AU, y que creen, Senketsu es humano, y ya no les digo más porque si no, es Spoiler, XD. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Kill la Kill son propiedad de TRIGGER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Senketsu-chan! – grito una peculiar castaña desde lo alto de un poste de luz

\- Mako, bájate de ahí – grito un hombre de apariencia madura, un parche en su ojo derecho y una cabellera azabache combinada con un par de mechones en color rojo

\- Pero, puedo ver a Ryuko-chan y los demás desde aquí – alego Mako desde el poste. Senketsu casi se cae de espaldas por la lógica de la chica, los habían buscado por dos horas en ese inmenso lugar, y ya cansados, a Mako se le ocurrió subirse en un poste de luz ya que sabía que el mechón rojo de Ryuko sobresale, incluso más que la cabellera de su hermano mayor, Senketsu.

\- Y exactamente ¿dónde están? – pregunto para que la Mankanshoku bajara del poste.

\- Hmmm – saco un par de binoculares – cerca del puesto de crepas – grito, para bajar con la misma rapidez con la que subió. Y uno se pregunta, ¿Cómo una chica tan pequeña como ella, tiene tanta energía y no mide la consecuencia de sus actos? - ¡Andando! – lo jalo del brazo, saliendo como una bala, y tirando a unas pobres almas en el camino.

En cuanto se encontraron con Ryuko, Mako salto a los brazos de su amiga y explicándole todo lo que tuvo que hacer para encontrarla.

Unos 10 minutos de conversación, Mako saludo a Satsuki y Sanageyama - ¿Y Jakuzure-senpai?

\- Fue con Inumuta a verificar que las fotografías y el video estén en tiempo – aclaro Satsuki, y Mako asintió, aun fervientemente abrazada a Ryuko

\- Ryuko-chan, ¿ya fuiste a hacerte la prueba del vestido?

\- No, hace unos instantes Satsuki llamo a Iori para decirle que tardaríamos un poco mas

\- Oh~ - miro a Sanageyama, y lo señalo casi acusadoramente – pero él no puede venir, es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda. A menos que… ¡Quieres ver a Ryuko-chan desnuda!

Las mejillas de los futuros señor y señora Sanageyama no se colorearon, sino que su rostro parecía una olla exprés a punto de explotar, Satsuki rio ante las palabras de Mako, y como su hermana y cuñado se sonrojaban por un hecho tan vano como ese, cuando todos saben dos cosas del par, el primero que consumaron el matrimonio antes de tiempo y que Ryuko lleva como 1 mes de retraso.

\- ¡Mankanshoku! ¡Mako! – grito el par, y al instante ella se escondió detrás de Satsuki

Después del bochornoso momento, todos caminaban a la tienda de Iori, y Mako con una lista en mano de las razones por las cuales Sanageyama no debía mirar el vestido de Ryuko, y que no debía estar nervioso por verla desnuda, si ella lo vio cuando peleo contra Ryuko y ella por error le zafo el cinturón del haori.

Satsuki se divertía por las ocurrencias de la castaña, y le alegraba verla tan radiante como en sus años de estudiantes. La fuerza de los Mankanshoku es imparable, vio a su espalda como su hermana y medio hermano hablaban de un tema en particular, tema que ella ya conocía desde hace tiempo, pero todo dependía de como él lo manejara.

\- Solo se directo, ¿realmente le temes a su rechazo?

\- No lo temo al rechazo, Ryuko. Pero ella, no creo que este lista es todo

\- Hmmm – levanto una ceja en duda, y soltó un suspiro de cansancio – comienzo a creer que quien no está listo, eres tú. Decide de una vez o ella se marchara – acelero el paso para detener los intentos de asesinato de Sanageyama contra la dama de honor.

En cuanto llegaron a la tienda, Mako casi cae desmayada por la gran variedad de vestidos de novia que Iori había sacado para que Ryuko eligiera, además que con ello, el número de su clientela aumento y tenía su agenda llena por los próximos dos años en solo vestidos de novia.

Iori le indico a Ryuko que entrara en un probador lo suficientemente grande para que entraran tres personas, Satsuki se ofreció a acompañarla, ya que Mako se encontraba viendo vestido tras vestido, por su parte Sanageyama y Senketsu fueron a sentarse a unos sillones y hablar del próximo torneo de Kendo del peli verde.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos, y Senketsu había perdido de vista a Mako, se excusó con Sanageyama y comenzó a buscar a la chica. Subió unas escaleras que lo llevaron al segundo piso de la tienda, donde encontró un par de vestidos de fiesta, algunos de etiqueta, todos diferentes a los de abajo.

\- ¡Senketsu-chan! – grito Mako subida a un tubo del techo - ¡Puedo ver toda la tienda desde aquí arriba!

\- M-mako, ¿Cómo diablos subiste ahí? – la chica pestañeo varias veces, puso una mano bajo su barbilla y comenzó a meditarlo, dejando como respuesta un "no tengo idea"

\- Puedo ver el vestido de Ryuko-chan, es precioso – saco unos binoculares, viendo como su amiga se sonrojaba ante el relejo mostrado por el espejo de cuerpo completo. Mako al estar tan encantada por la prenda y lo feliz que se veía su amiga, no calculo bien y resbalo del tubo.

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó, ella abrió lentamente los ojos, ese golpe sí que dolió, pero no tanto como esperaba. Sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, ¿Qué hizo suave el aterrizaje?, sino mal recordaba había una gran pila de telas y vestidos viejos abajo del tubo, pero no eran tantos como para no darse un buen golpe con un par de moretones en compensación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inmediatamente giro el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Senketsu, rápidamente sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis, él fue quien amenizo su aterrizaje. Se levantó de encima del hombre, colocándose a su lado, y siendo ella la que preguntara si no se había lastimado. – No, los vestidos ayudaron

\- Lo lamento tanto, Senketsu-chan – junto sus manos sobre el regazo, inclinando su cabeza, esperando a que le regañara.

\- S-solo se más cuidadosa la próxima vez, si te pasara algo… Ryuko se preocuparía – ella alzo la mirada sorprendida por las palabras de Senketsu – todos nos preocuparíamos

\- Senketsu-chan... – enormes lagrimones aparecieron en sus ojos, para soltar el llanto y arrojarse al peli negro en un fraternal abrazo, de esos en que casi se queda sin pulmones – eres tan bueno*sniff*gracias por ser mi amigo*sniff*

\- N-no hay de que - una ligera tos interrumpió la "mágica" escena. Mako volteo y con su común efusividad saludo a Satsuki, reaccionando y ayudando a Senketsu a levantarse, sacudiéndole las ropas y volviéndose a disculpar.

\- ¿Llegue en un mal momento? – pregunto, viendo directamente a Senketsu, Mako negó – ya veo. Bueno, es hora de irnos, los preparativos del vestido de Ryuko han quedado listos. Mañana vendremos por el vestido y tomar las medidas para los de dama de honor. – Mako salto de alegría cual niña en juguetería.

Salieron de la tienda, despidiéndose de cada uno, y acordando la hora para verse en la tienda, y dándole unas indicaciones a Mako para que no se perdiera y no volviera a subir a un poste de luz.

Como ya era un poco tarde y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, Senketsu se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, ella acepto feliz, despidiéndose de Ryuko y Satsuki con un fuerte abrazo, y como si se tratara de un general se despidió de Sanageyama. Tomo la mano del peli negro y ambos salieron corriendo, bueno, en realidad ella volvió a correr, tirando en el acto al pobre Senketsu, ¿en verdad esa fuerza se debía a las croquetas especiales de la madre de Mako?

Por fin detuvo su carrera cuando llegaron a la parada del metro, vio el reloj y aplaudió, con éxito llego 3 minutos antes, sino perdería el tren, y entonces a tomar un taxi, y sería muy caro, además de terminar confundiendo al pobre conductor con los atajos de Mako y que le enseñaría como conducir.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, Senketsu-chan – hizo un ligero inclinamiento de cabeza – de aquí ya puedo irme sola.

\- ¿Segura?, por tu casa a estas horas es peligroso

\- Si, además – abrió su mochila y saco un bate de metal – traigo conmigo el siempre fiel y confiable, exterminador de alimañas – se puso en pose de bateador, calentando un poco. Senketsu rio nerviosamente, ¿pero qué clase de cosas traía en esa mochila?

El tren por fin llego, y varias personas bajaban y pocas subían, Mako guardo el exterminador de alimañas, y se despidió de Senketsu, deseándole buena noche.

\- Mako – ella se detuvo, y regreso a donde Senketsu – mañana… - ella lo vio con total curiosidad, él simplemente suspiro y sonrió, revolviendo los cabellos de la chica – pasare por ti a tu casa, no te vuelvas a quedar dormida.

\- Je je je, es cierto. Muchas gracias, no lo olvidare. – el anuncio por el alto parlante alerto a Mako, le dio un rápido abrazo a Senketsu y subió al tren, y desde la ventanilla movía ambas manos diciéndole hasta luego y otras cosas más que no entendió.

Cuando finalmente el tren se perdió de su campo visual soltó algunas palabras que el viento se llevó, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dispuso a regresar a la comodidad de su hogar.

Tal vez y Ryuko tiene razón, pero no es tan simple declararle tu amor a una mujer que hace dos meses enviudo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

**Una historia muy loca y salida casi de la manga.**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía de Kill la Kill, el final del anime sigue siendo épico y presente en mi corazón, Senketsu sin duda alguna eres el mejor.**

**La ova fue perfecta y justo lo que se necesitaba para despedir como se merece a tal anime de gran magnitud que si de principio parecía un tanto extraño y que no sería bueno, en realidad traía más sorpresas de las esperadas. Cada capítulo con un inicio y que antes de terminar cambiaba tu perspectiva en un instante, sin duda algo asombroso.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
